Wireless technology involves using a first electrical current in a first conductor to generate a magnetic field that is then used in turn by a second conductor to generate a second electrical current. Coils are used to more efficiently couple the first conductor to the second conductor. A transmit coil on the end of the first conductor and a receive coil on the end of the second conductor can be designed and positioned to transfer power efficiently. The receive coil can be connected electrically to an electrical charging device.
Transferring electrical power wirelessly is known. Using wireless power transfer to charge or recharge portable electronic devices is also known. The elimination of the direct physical connection obtained in wireless power transfer avoids the problem of plug-socket incompatibility. It also reduces the need for the receive coil to be in a precise location.
Transferring power for charging devices and other purposes and has been extensively studied. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,963,488, U.S. Pat. No. 8,957,548, U.S. Pat. No. 8,946,938, U.S. Pat. No. 8,816,633, U.S. Pat. No. 8,035,255, U.S. Pat. No. 7,825,543 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,741,734, all of which are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference.
Providing electrical power to operate and charge personal electronic devices, such as cell phones, pad-type computers, tablet computers, and gaming devices in a vehicle poses additional challenges. Wireless power operates most effectively at close range so there is still a requirements for wiring to deliver electrical current and for the transmit coil to be close to the receive coil. Consequently, it may be simpler to wire a vehicle for charging electrical outlets during its manufacture. In buses and passenger aircraft, where there are typically many seats, the requirements for wiring each seat are multiplied to the point where the cost of the wire and the labor to install it and even the weight of the wiring becomes an issue.
Moreover, seating in vehicles may be reconfigured after its initial configuration. Replacing seats in first class of an aircraft with more coach seating or adding or removing a row of seats and adjusting the remaining seat row accordingly alters the seat pitch, that is, the distance between rows. Allowing for reconfiguration of seating in a hard-wired or wireless power mode in such a vehicle is much more complicated than in a fixed-seat vehicle.
A system for providing electrical charging power to each passenger seat of a vehicle that overcomes these issues would be of advantage.